Una carta especial
by luasdfjadfa
Summary: Poco antes de guardar su celular, a Yuri le llega una notificación de Facebook. Aunque sabia que el tiempo le jugaba un poco en contra, no vio nada malo en querer ver de que se trataba. Seguramente seria algo simple. Pero al abrirla, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa... "One-Shot especial por el cumpleaños de Yuri"


**Hola, seguramente ya es muy tarde y en Japon ya casi es diciembre, pero en mi país sigue siendo 29 y a pesar de la tardanza quise dar mi granito de arena en este dia especial, espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer : Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece, es de Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.**

 **Pd: La primera oración de la historia se puede interpretar de forma abierta, es decir, ubiquen a Yuri donde quieran.**

* * *

 _Poco antes de guardar su celular, a Yuri le llega una notificación de Facebook. Aunque sabia que el tiempo le jugaba un poco en contra, no vio nada malo en querer ver de que se trataba. Seguramente seria algo simple. Pero al abrirla, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa... Lo Primero que vio fueron dos fotos suyas, una de recién nacido y una mas reciente, ambas fotos junto a la persona responsable de la notificación. Las fotos venían acompañadas de un mensaje..._

Un 29 de noviembre de 1992, en Hasetsu, Kyüshü, yo, a mis siete años, no quería tener un hermanito. Me gustaba ser hija única, ser la niña mimada de la familia. Pero ese día, mientras con apenas mi estatura podía ver a mi madre en la camilla del hospital, con mi padre a su lado, mientras ambos miraban embelesados esa manta celeste que reposaba entre los brazos de ella, moviéndose frenéticamente.

En ese momento, mi padre tuvo un instante de lucidez y me levanto en brazos para que yo pudiera apreciar desde otro punto de vista esa manta que contenía un bebe. Un bebe bastante gordito, con unos mofletes lo suficientemente importantes como para no dejarle abrir los ojos. Parecía el muñeco de Michelin, el de los neumáticos. Hasta hoy en día me rio por la comparación.

— Mira Mari, este es tu hermanito, su nombre es Yuri.

Yo a mis siete años, no quería tener un hermanito. Pero esa bolita de más de 4 kilos, se había robado mi corazón.

En 1994, cuando tenía diez años, iba a clases de ballet, solo porque el resto de las niñas iba. A mí no me gustaban, es más, las odiaba. Pero mi hermano, con solo tres años, amaba acompañarme y era mucho más atento que el resto de los que estábamos ahí metidos. Al que le terminaron gustando las clases de ballet fue a él y no a mí.

Finalmente mis padres terminaron pagando las clases de Ballet para Yuri y a mí, me dejaron que haga lo que a mí me gustara. Elegí seguir judo, el deporte de combate que iba a ser destinado para mi hermano. Qué raro, ¿No?

Pero dos años después, en 1996, Minako-sensei, la profesora de ballet de mi hermano, les sugirió a mis padres que enviaran a Yuri a patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Por lo visto, si bien le gustaba el ballet, no le encantaba. Que una parte de sus alumnos hacían clases de ballet para la base estética y el equilibrio, y que seguramente le sacarían más provecho patinando que bailando. Pero que primero lo lleven a una exposición para ver si le atrae. Y definitivamente, el hielo cautivo a Yuri. Yo no podía dejar de pensar que tenía al hermano más raro del mundo.

Y es así como Yuri se la pasaba más haciendo clases de ballet y patinando que en casa. Le gustaba mucho estar solo y practicar. Cuando los nervios lo sofocaban se iba con Minako o se iba a patinar. Era una persona retraída y que le costaba hacer amigos. Por suerte se hizo amigo de una chica dos años mayor, pero con la misma locura y pasión que él. Su nombre era Yuko y la pasaban más tiempo justos en ballet y patinaje que con sus propias familias.

Y es así como mi hermano creció patinando, la figura rellenita que lo acompaño durante toda su niñez, se volvió estilizada al momento de pegar el estirón de la adolescencia. A mis ojos, Yuri era quien más llamaba la atención en cada presentación, ya sea grupal sincronizada, pareja o de danza. Tenía una postura altiva y fluida, que desaparecía en el momento en que salía de la pista de hielo y todos sus miedos e inseguridades lo envolvían. Discúlpenme la falta de modestia, y esto no lo digo porque sea mi hermano, pero Yuri era el mejor y más perfeccionista patinador salido de Ice Castle Hasetsu.

Comenzó a destacarse más y más en cada presentación, en cada competencia. Poco a poco se volvía el mejor de Japón. Y a los 18 años, gano la competencia nacional de patinaje, ganándose la certificación de la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje y una beca deportiva para entrenar en Detroit, Estados Unidos. Nuestra familia no podía estar más orgullosa de sus logros. Definitivamente.

Se convirtió en el mejor patinador de Japón, el más destacado, un símbolo nacional en ese deporte. Mi hermano era tantas cosas dentro de Japón, pero él no vivía en estas tierras como para poder apreciarlas. Yuri era tan simple, ingenuo y diferente que lo que más esperaba al regresar a casa era que su querido Vicchan, su poodle toy, le salte alegremente y le reclame por su larga ausencia y no una multitud llena de gritos de emoción por sus logros. Yuri siempre fue así.

Se cayó, perdió y tuvo la peor decaída que puede tener un patinador. En el corto lapso de un año, mi hermano se enfrentó a un debut en una competencia mundial fallido que desencadeno un montón de derrotas más. Murió su querido Vicchan de tristeza, sin poder volver a verlo. Creo que lo único que le salió bien en ese año fue graduarse de la universidad.

Nuestra familia se llenó de preocupación al preguntarnos que pasaría con el futuro de mi hermano, ¿Qué iba a hacer? El patinaje era la vida de Yuri y él era tan sensible a las derrotas que no sabíamos que iba a hacer. Durante años lo vimos solo a través de las pantallas, ya sean de las video llamadas o cada una de sus competencias, pero la depresión que veíamos en el ese último año era tan palpable como si lo tuviéramos sentado en la misma mesa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su debilidad mental, como siempre define él, lo vimos levantarse y remontar con la ayuda de un entrenador inesperado que logro sacar facetas de mi hermano que ni el mismo sabía que tenía. Y ahora lo vemos, mejor que nunca, defendiendo su lugar y luchando por cumplir sus metas.

Simplemente estoy orgullosa del hermanito que tengo. ¿Quién me diría a mí que esa bolita de 4 kilos hoy estaría cumpliendo 24 años, siendo el mejor patinador de Japón?

Yuri, te deseo unos felices 24 años. Sigue luchando, y mucha suerte en el Grand Prix, que yo sé que tú eres el mejor y que por fin lo ganaras. Quiero que sigas con esa misma confianza que tú puedes.

Espero que pases a la final y que tengas un gran cumpleaños, te ama. Simple y escueta, pero expresiva cuando se amerita.

Tú hermana, Mari.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños N° 24 Yuri!**


End file.
